Many devices, including image sensing circuits, often require many channels of image data to be converted from analog signals to digital signals via analog-to-digital conversion. Such analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) may be located on an integrated circuit (IC) external to image sensing circuit, or such ADCs may be integrated on the same integrated circuit as the image sensing circuitry. Integration of ADCs on the same integrated circuit as the image sensing circuitry is often utilized as the number of channels (e.g. pixels) increase due to interconnect noise and transmission line loss associated with communicating signals to external ADC circuits. However, approaches employing traditional ADCs integrated on the same integrated circuit as imaging sensing circuitry often consume large amounts of power and area for large resolutions.